dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Goku vs. Vegeta
Goku vs. Vegeta (限界を超えた熱い戦い! 悟空対ベジータ, Genkai o Koeta Atsui Tatakai! Gokū Tai Bejīta) is the thirtieth episode of the Vegeta Saga and in the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. The episode first aired on December 13, 1989. Its original American air date was May 3rd, 1997. Summary Goku orders Krillin and Gohan to return to Kame House while setting his sights on Vegeta. Goku requests that they fight elsewhere so as not to damage his deceased friends' bodies, and Vegeta accepts. As they fly off, Goku watches Vegeta out of his peripheral vision and wonders how powerful Vegeta really is. Gohan and Krillin look on, wondering if Goku can defeat Vegeta, but nevertheless start their own journey back to Kame House. Gohan agrees, though he seems somewhat reluctant to do so. Krillin puts his hands on his shoulders and reassures the boy, and they fly off with Krillin telling Gohan that his mother will be pretty happy to see him after all that time. Goku leads Vegeta to the Gizard Wasteland. Vegeta taunts Goku over his low Saiyan power level at birth and it being the reason he was sent away from Planet Vegeta in the first place, but Goku counters that he is grateful for being sent to Earth, and challenges Vegeta by telling him that even a low level Saiyan can surpass an Elite Saiyan with enough training. Vegeta merely smirks and prepares to fight him. The two Saiyans begin to fight and appear to be evenly matched until Vegeta manages to land a few good blows on Goku. Goku realizes that he is facing an opponent who may very well be stronger than him, but is excited rather than worried. He briefly powers up to Kaio-ken x2 and manages to topple Vegeta, who quickly retaliates and boasts about having encountered a similar ability before. At Kame House, Master Roshi, Bulma and the others attempt to watch the battle on Fortuneteller Baba's Crystal Ball, to little success. Baba blames it on Bulma angrily smacking the ball around earlier, but Roshi counters that it may be due to the energy from Goku and Vegeta's battle disrupting the Earth's energy. Bulma uses Raditz's scouter and indeed senses two huge power levels coming from the west. Chi-Chi is dismayed, believing that this means that Krillin and Gohan are both dead. Vegeta powers himself up as dark storm clouds gather overhead and rocks begin floating up into the air. Pillars of rocks collapse and Vegeta is surrounded by a bubble of pure, glowing energy. The ground shakes and the air is crackling with all of the energy floating around. Goku is shocked by such amazing power and even seems to begin feeling worried. Somewhere else, blond Launch is sitting on a bar-stool, a drink in hand, while she is listening to the news of the battle over the television. The bartender turns off the news, disappointed that he may never know what happens. He then notice Launch, who seems to be very drunk, and yells at her not to fall asleep there. Hearing something outside, Launch leaves the bar and sees hordes of crows fleeing from the rampage caused by Goku and Vegeta's battle. Vegeta powers himself up and completely dominates Goku. Vegeta lands a good blow to Goku's jaw and sends him flying. Goku stops himself in mid-air, only to be sneak-attacked from behind by Vegeta's charged Ki Blast. Goku manages to dodge the blow, though it destroys his shirt. Vegeta mocks Goku, asking if that was all he could do. As a last resort, Goku decides to push his body beyond its limits by using the Kaio-ken x3 despite King Kai having told him to never go past x2. The power amazes even Vegeta, and he is even more startled when Goku suddenly launches himself towards him with his fist balled and raised. Battles *Goku vs. Vegeta Trivia *In this episode, Master Roshi calls Vegeta by his name before he even knows his name. *In both the Ocean Dub and FUNimation Dub of this episode, Vegeta offers Goku to join with him, telling him that they would rule the universe and become untouchable, yet Vegeta is perfectly aware of Frieza's existence and superiority in battle. A possible explanation is that Vegeta was planning to use the Namekian Dragon Balls to make himself and Goku immortal in order to challenge Frieza. Of note, this is a change on part of the English dub, since in the Japanese versions and the later English dub of Dragon Ball Z Kai, Vegeta and Goku argue over Goku's power level and status as a low-class Saiyan soldier. *Exactly 200 episodes later, Goku and Vegeta have their second fight. *The stances Goku and Vegeta do when they are about to fight are reused by Ultimate Gohan and Super Buu (w/ Gotenks and Piccolo absorbed) in the episode "Majin Buu Transforms". Gallery Category:Vegeta Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z